Snowball
by MaygenLucia
Summary: It all started small. But before anyone knew it, things were snowballing out of control... Ch 2 up
1. Ch 1: In Which Zexion is Propositioned

Warnings: paternal!Xemnas. Because I think he deserves a warning when he acts like a fruit. Also Vexen, who deserves a warning in general because he has a creepy voice. Oh. And man love. Lots of man love.

Chapter One: In Which Zexion is Propositioned

It was not very often that I was thrown into this sort of situation, but when my brother's boyfriend, Xemnas, got an idea, it was nigh impossible to stop the silver haired man. I had no clue how Saix was able to indulge him constantly and still love him. But the idea of the week was to get me, the bookworm-who-likes-to-bake, out and meet some new people. This was not high on my list of things I wish to do.

My brother, who was five years older than me at 22, had just received a very good job offer that just happened to be in the same town as his boyfriend, and an hour away from where I'd grown up. I didn't have any close friends back in Halloween Town, but I had liked it there well enough. Moving was perhaps not as distressing for me as it would have been for your average 17-year-old, despite a bit of culture shock.

One week was what it took for Xemnas to start in on trying to convince me to meet some new people in Hollow Bastion. It took a full month of wheedling and annoying me for me to agree. It took another week for him to organize a party, which put me standing in front of my closet, wondering what would be appropriate party attire. He was an elementary school teacher, and I wasn't quite sure how he'd know anyone my own age, but I wasn't about to ask either.

I ended up settling for a favorite pair of black pants, and a plain white button-up under a pale grey shirt with a small red heart over where mine was my old friend, Sally, had stitched on. Colored clothing and hair the color of blue tinted slate were not very compatible. Sighing to myself as I heard the first of many to come doorbell rings, I tugged on a pair of mismatched socks, one purple and one green and lemon yellow striped. It was a preference that started quite a while ago, and had become habit. Over the clashing socks, a pair of plain black Oxfords.

"Zexion? You ready to come down? Guests are arriving." Saix was outside my door when I opened it, and I began repressing the urge to scowl. "You look nice Zexion. Are you sure you'll be comfortable? It may get warm with so many people." I blinked at him and shut the door in his face. Scowling at the door, I exchanged the button-up for a thin long-sleeved polo and pulled the shirt back on. Saix was still waiting and he smiled that smile that meant he was sorry for Xemnas's… Xemnas-ness.

Taking a deep breath and grabbing a small paper back from the book self next to my door; I wiped away the scowl and headed downstairs. All eyes watched me as I came down the stairs, and I blushed. "Guys. This is Zexion. He'll be a senior this year. Zexion, I'll let them introduce themselves." He grinned like the Cheshire cat, and I was once again struggling not scowl. The urge to tuck myself in a corner and read was steadily increasing.

Suppressing my anti-social habits, I walked over to where my brother stood with his boyfriend. An hour later, I had met almost, if not everyone, and was proceeding to read the quietest corner. As I snuggled into my favorite reading chair, I sighed lightly, the familiar feel of reading soothing to my jangled nerves. My eyes darted across the pages quickly, and soon I was lost in my own private world.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Snapping fingers brought my attention back to our mundane world, and I was scowling before I could stop myself. Looking up through the hair that nearly always covered half my face, I gave the trespasser of my peace one of the glares that would send normal people back tracking and far far away. "Hey now. Just wanted to talk to you. Hard to find intelligent beings amongst such fools."

Never being much for unnecessary words, I simply raised an eyebrow at him. "You seem like the type who would understand my research. Vexen, by the way, in case you didn't catch it before." Closing my book, I gestured for him to continue. "Well. I'm researching hearts. And I really need an assistant, but every time I've hired one, they either quit or do something stupid. Most quit because of a certain experiment."

"And that is…?" I wasn't really that interested in hearts, but science was science.

"Well, I'd need you to sleep with me." Well that was unexpected. Smoothly I stood up and walked off. Stupid blonde pervert.

"Ah. There you are Zexion! This is Demyx, who is in your grade. He just got here because he had a gig."

"Hello Demyx. Saix! That blonde man, Vexen, I believe is his name, just propositioned me in a m r most lewd!" I didn't even glance at this Demyx as I glared at Saix for not warning me the man was a creeper.

"Oh. He told you about his research did he? I'm sorry. I should have warned you," Saix laughed and I scowled at him.

"I'm sorry. But did you just say he propositioned you?" A voice from my left asked, tenor voice a little hoarse. I turned to the speaker, and stopped breathing. He was _gorgeous_. Demyx, his name I would never forget. With hair the color of honey, sides of his head buzzed in a form similar to a mohawk, but the back was longer and bits hung in his eyes. His eyes, oh his eyes. They were the color of the Caribbean ocean, aqua, and brighter than I would have though possible. He wore a pair of beat-up Converse, jeans with holes in the knees and a plain deep teal shirt that made his eyes glow.

"I-I. Yes. I did say that." I faltered briefly, but quickly found my voice as annoyance at the man resurfaced. "He started by telling me he thought I'd make a good assistant, then he continued on to say if I were to be his assistant, I'd have to sleep with him. And sorry, but if I'm going to lose my virginity, it won't be to some man who is doing me for purely research purposes. No thank you, but I am not a floozy." Anger built in my voice as I ranted.

Demyx smiled at me, a look of soft amusement on his open face. I flushed when I realized I'd just admitted to being a virgin. To the sexiest guy I'd ever seen in my life. He looked down into my eyes, "I don't believe I blame him. You are pretty cute." My mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He laughed lightly and ruffled my hair. That was something I knew how to react to, instead of looking like an embarrassed fool. I managed a decent scowl and I ran my hands through my hair to fix it.

"So, is there any food? I'm _starving_. Playing gigs always does that to me." He didn't even look embarrassed that he had called a total stranger cute. I nodded, not trusting my voice and walked off, shoving my book back into one of my back pockets. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure he was following as I led him into the kitchen. "What's good?" He asked as he saw all the different finger foods left out.

"Well, I made it all, so I think it's all good. But it depends on what you like. Here's a plate. Eat as much as you want," I blushed a bit as he raised an eyebrow in astonishment.

"All?" He made a sweeping gesture to the platters, dishes, and bowls that were scattered about the kitchen. I liked cooking, and sometimes I got a bit carried away.

"Yes. Even the pickles are home made." He grabbed one and bit into it.

"Hey hey hey. These are pretty good!" And with that he proceeded to over load his plate with various food items, asking me what was in certain things before picking them up and placing them on his plate. After he had his plate overfilled, I lead him into the living room, where most people were sitting and talking. He grinned when he saw the boy with red hair that reminded me of a porcupine.

"Axel!" The red haired guy waved and then oh-so-casually draped it across the blonde half of a pair of twins who promptly kicked him in the shin. I thought I might like that kid. "Hey Roxas, Sora, Riku, Marluxia, Larxene. Where are Kairi and Namine?"

They each waved in turn as he settled on the floor, leaning on the couch. I sat directly opposite, in an unoccupied armchair, curling my legs underneath me, and pulling out my book. Sora was the one to speak up, "Their parents decided to not let them go since Namine has an art show tomorrow." Demyx nodded, his face stuffed with food. "We're all still going right?" Sora's voice held a tone of innocence that I would wager was missing from his younger twin's.

"Course we are buddy! Hey, blue-boy, you wanna come too? I think Demyx has some extra room in his car… Right Dem?" Demyx choked with laughter as I gave Axel a withering glare.

"My name is decidedly not 'blue-boy'. And I believe I will be too busy avoiding spending any unnecessary time with anyone as loud and bothersome as you," I sniffed and opened my book as Roxas grinned at me and Axel's mouth hung open.

"Hey! Zexion, right? I think I like you. No one else but me ever gets this dumbass back for all the shit he deals out, " Roxas said, his bright lapis lazuli eyes laughing and I nodded my agreement. The girl named Larxene cackled and tapped Axel's mouth close, giving me a broad wink that made me a little nervous. "Seriously man. If you aren't busy, you should come with us. We'll all be going to the same school, and it's not the biggest of places. You can help me by abuse this perv who thinks that he can get in my pants."

"Whoa. Roxas ever likes _anyone_ straight away! That means you are extra special Zexion," Sora said, blue eyes wide and happy. The silver haired boy named Riku smiled at him and I sensed some sort of romantic vibe that wasn't quite open between them yet.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this, you assholes? It is my car…" Everyone just looked at Demyx like he was crazy. "You're right. I should have known. I don't get a say in anything in my life. Of course not." I frowned a little at the idea that _he_ might not _want_ me to be there. "And for the record, I don't mind. That is, if he even wants to go. He may be scared away by all you weirdos."

"I guess I could go. As long as I get front seat." I amended, thinking quickly. No way I wanted to spend even a five-minute car ride with Larxene or Axel pressed against me. No siree Bob.

"Bring along some of this delicious food, and you've got yourself a deal… Blue-boy." He winked at me as I spluttered. I settled for scowling fiercely at him, but he didn't seem phased at all. Instead, he continued on to say, "I would have never pegged you for such a badass cook. This shit is seriously delicious." He licked his fingers, displaying his empty plate to me. The thing had been loaded with food, and he'd eaten it all in minutes.

"Wait. Did you do all that cooking?" The pink haired guy, whose name it took me a moment to remember as Marluxia, asked. I nodded, feeling my face heat up. "That's fucking amazing!"

"That's what I said! He even did the fucking pickles himself!" There was note in Demyx's voice that sounded like he was bragging about me. I flushed darker as they all began laying it on thick about the awesomeness of my food. Soon enough, the subject changed, and I was able to get back to my comfort zone of being in the shadows. I pretended to read as I listened carefully.

From what I gathered, the relationship tree ran something like this. Roxas and Sora were really close. Like two halves of the same person close. A person who could kick your ass in no time at all despite looking innocent as a bunny. Riku, Sora, Roxas, and the two girls mentioned before had all grown up together and were really close knit. Riku and Sora were totally in love, but both were afraid to make the first move as it may ruin their best friendship. Axel, Marluxia, Larxene and Demyx had grown up together as well, with Axel and Demyx being best friends, and the two groups had collided in high school.

It was interesting to listen and see the way they interacted with each other. On occasion, I would be asked a direct question, but for the most part, they allowed me to be silent. I had a feeling that tomorrow wouldn't be the same. After an hour or so, people started leaving, and soon it was just the small group I was sitting with. Then Marluxia and Larxene left. Shortly after, Riku took Roxas and Sora home as he lived directly across the street. The object of his desire gone, Axel left, leaving me alone with Demyx.

"So, uh. You played a gig tonight?" I asked, nervous for no reason other than he was gorgeous. He smiled at me, looking a bit out of it and nodded.

"Yeah. I play the sitar. My mom got it for me on one of her business trips, and I picked it up pretty quickly. Through Sora and Roxas's cousin, who they live with, I met Tifa. She owns this bar called Seventh Heaven. Sometimes, she lets me play and keep any extra tips she gets for it. But I'd do it for free. Axel's brother knows them too. In fact, a lot of our older cousins or brothers and sisters were friends when they were our age. It's kinda weird. But I should be getting home…" I wanted to snuggle into his lap, they way he was talking, the tilt to his head, everything about him screamed, 'I'm tired, cuddle with me'.

"Hey, Demyx. You seem really tired. Are you going to be okay for the trip home?" I kept my voice neutral, trying to not let my concern show through as we stood and I walked with him to the door.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I live caddy corner to you. Across and to the right. So I'll be back at like 9 tomorrow morning. Is that alright? It's about an hour drive, and we want to get there about mid morning." I nodded as he smiled this slow, sexy smirk. I wasn't sure that I had bones anymore.

"I'll be ready." My voice sounded weak to my own ears, and I blushed.

"I'll be here, cutie." He whispered, looking suddenly very awake, as I held the door open for him. That smirk still in place, he swooped in close and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. I stared after him in shock as he walked away, slowly closing the door.

Somehow, I made it upstairs, and I managed to set my alarm and get changed into pajamas before the realization that Demyx had just _kissed_ me. It didn't matter that it was only on the cheek as that spot burned with emptiness, like it missed his lips. I fell asleep with hand on my cheek and the hope that he wasn't just a very big flirt.

Tomorrow would be highly interesting.


	2. Ch 2: In Which Zexion Realizes Many Thin

Warnings: Man love. Hyper Sora. Did I mention the man love?

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to those who read and reviewed! And even those who just read. I appreciate all of you! And I'll give you cookies if you review! Also, keep in mind world=state in this AU that I created. Please notify me of any grammer/spelling mistakes, as I don't catch them as well on screen as in print.

Chapter 2: In Which Zexion Realizes Many Things

I woke up to the sound of sickeningly cheery pop song next to my head. Glowering, I slammed my hand onto the off button and turned my face into the pillow. Sighing heavily, I forced myself to stand and stumble into the shower. Not even able to see straight yet, I fumbled with the shower knobs until the water ran warm and proceeded to strip and step under the gloriously hot spray.

Painfully slow, I began to wake up. I was many things, but a morning person was not one of them. After the shower's water started to run cold, I stepped out and towel dried. A clean pair of boxers on and my pajama pants in place, I left the steamy bathroom, leaving the door open so it wouldn't get that funny wet smell. A glance at the clock told me it was 8:23, and I had plenty of time for a real breakfast.

Rubbing a towel against my wet scalp, I stood once more in front of my closet, trying to decide what to wear. It took me a moment to decide on a grey and cobalt striped long-sleeved shirt, a black vest, and a pair of blue jeans. A pair of socks, one neon purple and the other orange, went on shortly followed by a pair of white Vans Sally had stitched some random words onto. Words from a poem I'd written, but no one beyond the two of us knew that.

Before heading downstairs for breakfast, I brushed my hair and checked my appearance in the mostly cleared mirror. I found myself hoping Demyx liked what I was wearing. Grabbing my messenger bag, also decorated by Sally, only this time with various fabric swatches, I skipped lightly down the stairs.

I dropped my bag by the door and headed into the kitchen. It appeared I was the only one awake yet. Efficiently, I made a pot of coffee and an omelette. After I had finished and cleaned up my mess, I set about putting some of the left over food that wouldn't taste left over in a few plastic FrownWear containers.

Just as I hit the bottom stairs after brushing my teeth, I heard a knock on the front door. Taking a deep breath and adjusting my clothes, I opened the door. "Hello Sunshine. The Earth says hello!" Oh dear Godzilla. He was a morning person. Even though I'd had coffee and ate, I was still not really awake.

"It's Starshine. Not Sunshine," I grumbled at him. He grinned at me and tousled my hair, making me scowl as I finger combed it back into place. "Well. I was going to offer you an omelet, but now I don't believe I shall. Help me carry these. We had a lot of left over I thought you guys might want to help us get rid of."

His eyes lit up when he saw the amount of food I'd repackages for our trip. I blushed, "I tend to get a bit carried away…"

"Well please don't stop. The guys will be ecstatic. No need to eat out now! Thanks Zexy."

"Ah. It's no… Wait. Did you just call me Zexy? No."

"No what?"

"No. I will not allow you to call me that. It sounds like another word entirely and I won't allow for any chance of confusion." I crossed my arms and scowled my worst. It didn't matter that he was the sexiest man ever, I never let anyone call me Zexy. Not even Saix. Demyx grinned at me.

"How about the other word then, Sexy?" I stammered a refusal as I turned red and he laughed at my expression. Huffing angrily, I grabbed a few of the containers and he grabbed the rest, balancing them precariously. Avoiding his laughing gaze, I led the way out of the house, grabbing my bag, and locking the door behind me. That's when I saw his car. Someone neglected to tell me that Demyx was rich. He had a freaking Aston-Martin Vanquish.

I watched him calmly open the trunk and stash the food. He gestured for me to put my comparatively small load, and I quickly complied. After I did some organizing, I stepped back and he closed the door before opening the passenger door for me. Rich _and_ a gentleman. That's when I noticed there wasn't a back seat. Oh dear Godzilla. An hour. Alone. With a rich sex-god gentleman.

As he got into the driver's seat, I tried to calm down. I wasn't much of a people person to start with, and one on one, it got worse. It was easy to fade into the back ground when there were four or more people, but three or two, not so much. This was where I tried not to panic. I wasn't quite sure what would happen, and I wasn't such a big fan of unknowns. Truth be told, I wouldn't have consented to go if I had known there wasn't going to be a buffer of two or three people.

Feeling Demyx's gaze, I blushed, "What?" I asked tersely, and he smirked.

"You are nervous," he stated.

"No. I'm not." His smirk turned into a full blow grin at my petulant tone.

"Why are you nervous? I don't bite. Well, I do bite, but not when it's not wanted."

"What? No. First of all, I'm not nervous, I'm tired. And secondly, ew. That is not information I ever wished to know. Now are we going to get going?" His only response was a widening of his grin as he started the car. The seat was really quite comfortable, I was happy to find as I set my bag on the floor. Carefully, I curled up so I could lean against the door tiredly.

"Hey. If you want to sleep, go ahead, I'll just put on some music, unless that bothers you…" I sleepily shook my head, and he flipped a few switches, surprising me when Yiruma came on. The music was soothing, and it didn't take me long to nod off.

When I woke up, it was to find I'd only slept about thirty minutes, and that my neck hurt. "Ow." I murmured as I sat up. Demyx flipped the volume down a bit, and sent me a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry. Was it too loud?"

"No. I just got situated strangely, and my neck protested," I assured him, not liking the apologetic sound to his voice that made him sound like a sad puppy. He smiled, and I found myself wanting to smile back. "So, uh. Namine is an artist?" Thus began the awkward attempts of me making conversation. He didn't comment.

"Yeah. She's got a really interesting style and it's gotten her a lot of recognition. The thing today is for the kids from around the world who got awards and stuff in this competition. She won a bunch of money 'cause she came in third. We're all going to see her get the award and shit. We're pretty proud, well, mostly Sora and them are proud. Axel's proud 'cause Roxas is proud, and he wants in Roxas's pants. Axel's my best friend, so I just go along for the ride, most of the time." He had a nice voice to listen to. There was a hint of huskiness to it left over from the previous night. You could hear every emotion clearly in his voice and see it in his expression.

"Oh. I'm sorry your best friend is a pervert." He laughed at my offhand tone. From there on, all I had to really do was ask a few well-worded questions, and he'd give me a fairly long response. Conversation had never been so easy for me. I think he knew I'd been lying early about being nervous, and I wasn't sure that I liked him being able to read me so easily.

I'd learned that his dad ran a water company and his mom was a singer, and that he really loved his sitar before he'd turned the tables on me. He was sneakier than I gave him credit for, and surprisingly easy to talk to. He knew all the right questions to ask, and I found myself telling him about my parents, who died when I was really young, then my writing. I told him about how after reading a plethora of books, I had tried my hand at writing.

It wasn't until I was mid-sentence that I realized I had been rambling for almost four minutes straight without any questions from Demyx about how irate people who used improper grammar made me. Somehow, he'd managed to get me comfortable enough to talk. Not just talk, but to ramble. My mouth click shut and I flushed. "Sorry," I mumbled, and he laughed.

"For what? Talking?" His voice was light, teasing almost, I would almost dare to say, except people didn't tease me.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I _never_ talk this much. Much less ramble." He raised an eyebrow and sent me a quick glance.

"Really? I thought you were just shy or something."

"No. I just don't care to share my thoughts with the general populace. I tend to dislike most people." I kept my voice neutral, and my sentences short.

"Really? Does that mean you don't like me?" I don't think he intended me to hear the note of… anxiety? Like my answer really mattered to him for some reason.

"I did say most," My voice seemed to believe he needed comfort, and I didn't try to cover up the gentleness in my tone. It seemed to know more than I did about people. I watched his shoulders relax fractionally, and I patted him on the shoulder awkwardly. "You, for some reason unbeknownst to me, are tolerable. But don't let that go to your head. I also find Xemnas tolerable." He winced, and I smirked.

"I'm not sure if I'm flattered or disturbed. Hey! Is that a smile? I think that's a smile! Oh Saints preserve us all! The world is coming to an end!" My smirk quickly transformed into a scowl, and he laughed. "Well looky here. We've arrived! And I do believe I see Axel. Don't worry. I won't let anyone know you can be nice. Or that you talk in your sleep." I spluttered as he pulled into a parking spot.

Opening my door before he could, I grabbed my bag and glowered my best at him. It didn't faze him in the least. This was why I never talked. Because when I did, it made people think that you weren't intimidating, and being small in size made my sharp tongue and scary gaze my best weapons. Both were now useless against the tall blonde walking happily next to me.

Axel cheerily greeted Demyx and I moved to stand next to Roxas. "Are they always so full of energy?" I asked irritably.

"Pretty much. Just wait. Riku just took Sora to go get cotton candy." I groaned inwardly as I blinked and we both sighed.

"Today is going to be a long day, isn't it?" I asked. Roxas nodded. And it was only 10:15. When Sora came up literally bouncing, I resisted the urge to scowl at the cheery brunette. Then he hugged me. I held my hands up in surrender as he wrapped his arms around my upper torso.

"I'm so glad you came Zexion!" I threw a panicked look to Demyx when he didn't immediately let go.

"Sora. I think you're scaring him," a calm voice from behind me stated. Thank Yevon for small miracles. I sighed in relief when Sora released me.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I waved his apology off, but I also moved to stand in between Riku and Demyx. I didn't want to risk him forgetting and hug me again. I disliked being touched even more than I hated one on one conversation. Next to me, I sensed Demyx trying not to laugh and found myself wanting to kick him. Instead, I settled for a glare. He immediately worked at composing his features into a deadpan.

"Damn straight," I muttered, and he looked at me in surprise and I gave him a sidelong glance, raising my visible eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"You cursed," his tone showed his shock.

"I do that from time to time." He blinked at me incredulously, and I just crossed my arms, turning back to the group before me just in time to hear Axel suggesting we go and start looking at the exhibits. I relaxed fractionally. Less attention would be spent on each other, and more on the art. Or so I assumed. I'd never gone to something like this before, and I wasn't quite sure what to expect. Of course, with this group, things never went like expected anyways, as I was soon to find out.


End file.
